rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Safari/Scenario Guide
This park can be quite a challenge, due to the fact that it is basically two parks connected by four chairlifts. Guests will become lost frequently, staff will get very confused without patrol areas, and the disconnection between the two areas of the park are what makes this so difficult. The scenario provides quite a few starter rides. There are four chairlifts between the two sides, a monorail on each side, three Double-Deck Observation Towers, a Dodgems, and a Flying Roller Coaster. Keep the roller coaster and the dodgems for sure. Open them and make sure to charge a fair price for them. Two of the observation towers can be kept; the third is unnecessary. Consider increasing the height of the towers to bump up their excitement rating. Keep at least one chairlift, but keeping two or three of them is also a good option. The fourth can be demolished. Make sure to increase the speed of the chairlifts to decrease the time it takes for guests to get to the other side. The monorails are unnecessary but guests do love to ride them and they can be an extra source of income, so it is recommended to keep them. Besides the rides, there are two Information Kiosks in the park. Open all of the rides left and the park, making sure to increase the price of each ride - they all are set at free. Build a small roller coaster on the side that does not have the flying roller coaster, such as an Inverted Impulse Coaster which are cheap, compact, and excellent money makers. Start to advertise as soon as possible - 4 years is less time than it seems to attract 2,700 guests. Continue to slowly expand; money will be tight for quite a while until the park has a lot of rides. By now, a problem with the park and the guests should start to appear. Guests will want to head to a ride on the other side of the park, but they will not ride a chairlift to the other side. To solve this, a pathway will have to be built from one side to the other. The park has construction rights in the entire valley, so the pathway can be built wherever just as long as it is at least ten feet above the ground. However, this pathway will be outrageously expensive, and a loan will most likely have to be taken out to complete it. This is an important part of the scenario, though, so do not balk about doing it. In fact, two pathways will probably have to be built later on in the scenario just to connect the park better. Now that the guests can reach the other side of the park without a chairlift ride, staff will need to be patrolled to each area. To prevent them from wandering around or trying to walk all the way to the other side, it is crucial to set a patrol area for at least the mechanics. Naming them with their area is a good idea. There will need to be about 2-4 mechanics on each side, depending on the amount of rides, of course. This is very expensive, but if the rides are priced well enough, there should be no money problems after the midway point of year 2. Building another inverted impulse coaster or a shuttle loop coaster out of the Corkscrew Roller Coaster is another way to gain money easily. Eventually there will be enough money to start building the larger types of coasters, such as the Floorless Roller Coaster, and even extend them down into the valley for increased excitement. Be sure to advertise all the time, 2,700 guests is a large number and it is very easy to build a successful park but fail the objective. The park should run itself after a while, with only the occasional litter cleanup and minor park expansion. But definitely be aware that constant advertising is the best way to complete the scenario. Category:Scenario Guide Category:Prehistoric